Aspen Spear
|released = 16.8.0 |attackspeed = 87 |mobility pc = 50 |Level required = 2 |theme = Fantasy/Halloween themed |attribute = }} The is a Melee weapon introduced in the 16.8.0 update. It can be obtained from the Halloween Season Battle Pass. Appearance The weapon takes the form of a large cross-like spear. It features a long shaft with red wraps, a cross acting as the head of the spear, and three bloodied spear tips. In addition, the player also wields a set of garlic bulbs on a chain on his/her other hand. When the attack button is pressed, the user will swing the spear, creating a shockwave in front of the user. Strategy Tips * This is a melee weapon, so it is best to use it in close-range maps. * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage per second. * Use the area damage and critical damage attribute to your advantage by severely damaging multiple enemies. * In melee versus melee combat in a choke point, it is recommended to move forward while in the swinging animation. This allows for multiple enemies to be hit and you can't be chased as there is a high chance someone was behind you and could be finished off. * Due to its area damage attribute, it is effective for keeping other melee users away from you. * Equip the Berserk Boots and Berserk Cape to maximize mobility speed. * It has the attribute "More Damage To The Cursed", meaning that the second attack will deal more damage. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage and shotgun weapons (or any Primary you are comfortable with) decimate users. * When caught in a melee battle, try striking the user first, backpedal, then strike again until the user dies. * Stay out of range from a user of this weapon to prevent taking damage. Try engaging the user with a Primary weapon at medium range. * Try running and jumping while attacking to avoid getting hit by the user's attacks, especially from the area damage attacks. Recommended Maps * Knife Party * Silent School Equipment Setups Have a weapon with a longer range if engaged in long ranged combat. Trivia * This, along with the Artefact, the Coal Frightener, the Dragon Bite, the Duck Hunter (it causes “More Damage to the Cursed” but it is hidden in the armory due to the 3 attribute rule), and the Ice Chaser are the only weapons with the "More Damage to the Cursed" attribute * The weapon is a reference to anti-vampire methods used during the 18th century. ** As its name suggests, the spear is made out of aspen wood. ** Aspen stakes were believed to be an effective means of killing a vampire, as aspen was believed to be the wood used for the cross Jesus Christ was crucified on. ** The chain of garlic bulbs is also a reference to the belief that garlic was an effective means to fend off a vampire. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Themed Category:Critical Damage Category:More Damage to the Cursed Category:Battle Pass Category:Legendary